Hidden Flames of Emerald
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU, High school Fic. "His daily routine wasn't only interrupted by the pink strands of hair, but also the faint scent of apricots-and-peaches mix. Seriously, who's she? Or… He?" Gray Fullbuster used to look ahead and see emptiness at the front desk. Unexpectedly, he finds himself staring at a pink head everyday, not having a clue on how the owner looks like. Warning: Yaoi, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Hidden Flames of Emerald

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, includes sexual themes.

**Beta Reader:** Gothpandaotaku

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This Fanfic is produced for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

O**.o.**O** H**idden** F**lames** of E**merald O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **1**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was a perfect typical teenager, having an average rebellious level, in addition to moody, insensitive, and selfishness levels, all tinted with a hint of sarcasm.

So when his annoying mother, sister, and brother all barged into his room bellowing about something involving high temperatures and other nonsense happening this year, he honestly couldn't care less, mainly because the three of them looked less serious while clutching their smart touchscreen phones in a futile attempt to show him the evidence.

Such small devices these phones are. They were enough for him to release a small grunt at the sight of their ridiculously terrified faces.

He could understand his annoying mother and sister, but Lyon? Absurd.

To begin with, Gray never understood the message they were trying to convey while looking at three people trying to speak at the same time. He could only make out a few words like:

Danger… Hot… Global warming… School life… Miserable… The coming month…

And then they stopped talking all together. Gray stared at them frowning as usual for a whole two minutes, then shrugged putting back the headset of his laptop and continued watching the documentary about polar bears. Fun, fun, fun.

From the corner of his eyes he saw them all mouth the words _You-are-such-an-unbelievable-brat_. The reasonable response was to say _get-the-fuck-out-of-my-goddamn-room_, but instead he waved his hand dismissing all of them civilly. Gray still remembers how they all tried to express their concern when they removed the headset and again, yelled together something not-so-comprehensible.

_"Stop giving us that attitude, you have to listen to this! It's bad news!"_

_"YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS! GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

Even if he didn't want to be reasonable, they forced him to be. However, the next day when he sat on his chair in school sprawled on the desk with an abundant amount of sweat trickling down on his back, forehead and chest, he cursed the day he hit puberty which provided him with the _attitude_ his family was talking about. Yes, he should've paid more attention.

Initially, Hokkaido wasn't even that hot during March and April. The highest temperature it can reach during the day is what? Thirty four degrees? Thirty five degrees?! More or less, which is the main reason for Gray and his brother to choose this city for settling down instead of, Ah, maybe Okinawa? The minute his mother opened her mouth in the shape of 'O', Gray and his brother brought out a beeping sound telling the young lady that it's the wrong answer and that they are never going to go to Okinawa, the land of tropical hell.

To their surprise, Ur, their mother _(The extremely young and beautiful lady looking like she'd just come out from a Shoujo manga)_ tossed the whipped cream at both deciding to ignore the cake she was going to bake, and told them that she had in mind Osaka, causing both to give a dumbfounded look. To cover up their embarrassment, they told her that they refuse to settle down somewhere with people talking funny accents. _'To hell with Osaka.' _That was what they said. Right now, Osaka seemed to be the perfect choice, hell, he'd go and bury himself in Nara if he could.

Ultear, his older sister, and the reason of this dilemma made a remark about how her brothers radiated attractiveness, whilst being drowned in whipped cream, that is, if they were exposed to gay spectators. Miss extra five inches long tongue was going to college and that's why they were limited in moving from a place to another… What the hell was wrong with Tokyo's university of technology?! There**_ is_** a limit to how much you can spoil your only daughter. Gray might be her murderer one of these days.

And today might be the day.

"Gray. What's wrong?"

He didn't move his head to look at boy talking to him because duh, the preposterous voices of girls and the occasional _'Kittens, please stop it'_ said it all. When Gray first came to Fiore in Hokkaido, it was tough finding a high school which accepted new transfer students especially after the beginning of the semester with one month.

Fiore, the city he is currently staying in, has several syndicates that help new visitors in settling down and finding their guidance in the city. His mother immediately made her way in one of the syndicates through multiple connections and became a member of a particularly interesting one called Fairy Tail. The manager was an ass, pervert (For hitting on his mother), but he helped in finding one school that has available seats.

Fujiwara Naoki Kōtō Gakkō. The school is operated by the Hokkaido's Prefectural Board of Education and one of the most popular ones. That perverted Master did really like his mom, to find them that super awesome school just when they thought they had searched the globe in vain.

Lyon, Gray's brother was a senior and that's why they weren't in the same class. Gray hated the whole ordeal. Making new friends wasn't his thing, and that's why friends found him. Not the other way around. One of the most annoying ones is Loke. The brown haired slightly blonde boy is always surrounded by disgraceful girls or between brackets, sluts. His popularity was and will be the end of him. He was also the class representative, and for a vague reason, Gray felt comfortable while being with him even though Loke always has dreadful company.

"Nothing…"

"That doesn't look like nothing to me. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No. Just leave me the fuck alone." Gray mumbled, face still glued to the table.

To be Frank, Gray Fullbuster's only weakness was summer and heat. He can't stand such weather, and he can't put up with it like a man, or at least like the fools in his class. Guys weren't wearing their uniform beige suits, instead, they had it thrown on their seats and dark red ties were lazily untied while joking or splashing each other with water from the lunch break while yelling _'Jerk!'_ or _'Jackass! Revenge time!'_ or whatever, earning several groans from the girls who couldn't afford having the same amount of fun because of conventional Etiquette between the snobbish female population. Girls also swore that they will demand their summer uniform quicker because such heat was unbearable.

That's right. Gray was acting in a way that made him lower than girls.

"Agh, Don't tell me… Is this your time of the month?" Loke provoked Gray, completely sounding so, very, innocent.

Gray's eyes slowly peeked from the desk to meet amused hazel ones. If he wasn't so affected by the heat he would've punched, kicked, and stepped on Loke several times for doubting his gender.

"Stop messing with me… Bastard."

Loke sighed. "Yeah ok. I have seen you like this before, but man, this is serious. You should get professional help."

"What? You want me to go to some psychologist who might use positive reinforcement and electrocute me whenever I groan because of heat?! What a waste of money."

The brown haired boy sweat dropped. "Not exactly what I have in mind. At least, maybe, it will make you open your beautiful eyes."

"Shut up, Loke. Get lost, get a life, get away from me."

"You and your brother are unbelievable. Right now, Cana and Jellal are trying to revive him, but no luck."

"Sorry we are such a burden to human kind." Gray grumbled trying to sleep. His only defense mechanism against heat.

"Come on! You are choosing the wrong time to slump! Don't you get excited when seeing those kittens in heat? All sweaty, flushed, and being in the best shape for a visual aid in this crappy educational life?"

Gray suddenly looked up with a thoughtful face, then glared. "Believe it or not… NO. I don't fucking care. If you want to stalk Lucy, then go, I am not asking you to be here, goddammit." Gray returned again to his slumped shape, head buried in his arms and eyes closed.

The lunch break was over and Gray almost whined. After giving up on the matter, Loke decided to go to his seat because there was nothing he can do. Once Gray has entered this state, there is nothing anyone can do.

"Class, we have important news today." Laxus Dreyar, a professor hired specifically from the Fairy Tail syndicate (who is also their homeroom teacher) said while adjusting his reading glasses.

Whispers could be heard all over the class and Gray didn't even get his head off the table. His seat was next to the window, meaning gentle breeze, and he'll be damned if he paid any attention when his head is full of an ice-bath wish.

"Guess who is back? That's right. A nuisance in the form of a human called-"

"-NATSU DRAGNEEL! Everyone I am here! I am back!"

Gray was already snoring despite the agonizingly painful loud voice.

"Oh guys GUYS! I AM BACK!"

"N-NATSU!"

"Lucy! I missed you! Oh NAKAHARA I WILL KILL YOU FOR THE LAME MESSAGE!"

"Jackass, I was just joking!" A black haired boy grinned and waved his hands at Natsu.

"Missed you too. Ah, Erza! LOKE! It's good to be baaaaaaaa-OW!"

The so-called Natsu Dragneel was smacked on the head by Laxus Dreyar, hard, and some tears gathered in the corner of his eyes while clutching his head.

"Hai, chatting time is over, Natsu. Back to your seat." Laxus said is the same bored tone the class got used to.

"Sensei! That hurts! I am sorry I didn't say I miss you the most! This is abuse!"

"Brat, go to your seat. I don't care if you miss me or not."

"Sensei, what are you mad for? It's not my fault that my dad decided to stay there forever!"

"Natsu, last warning. Back to your seat."

The class was drowned in laughter. The audience of course, siding with 'Natsu' against the teacher.

"Alright, Geez, I missed you." Natsu mumbled quickly before running away, barely missing Laxus Dreyar's next smack.

"It's good to see you again Natsu!"

"You tell me! I am so glad I am back! AH! Let's go to that restaurant today!"

"Dumbass! Were you going to rot there? We thought we'd never see you again!" Nakahara, the black haired boy said, earning a huge grin from Natsu.

"I will tell you all everything after!" He beamed and ran to his seat when he sensed his teacher's glare from behind.

Natsu's empty seat was just in front of Gray Fullbuster's seat. Natsu Dragneel's eyebrow was raised in confusion while looking at his seat and then back to Gray Fullbuster who fainted in class. His class watched and watched, then he sighed.

"No matter how you look at it, I think there is something different." Natsu Dragneel voiced out his confusion.

All the class seemed to be falling off their seats because of his dumbness. "Of course there is a difference, IDIOT! This is a new student!" Loke said as he slapped his forehead.

"Are you serious?! New student?" Natsu's eyes bugged.

"Natsu. Sit down and open your chemistry notebook." The teacher warned and ordered the other students to do that as well earning muffled groans. Fujiwara Naoki Kōtō Gakkō, was facing the most irritating early summer of all times, students were cranky, faculty were worn-out, and chemistry does not go all that well with the blend. However, Laxus Dreyar was well known with his strict rules and standards, so the students won't even hold a glint of hope of him giving a free study period. It was very agonizing.

"Last Class we began discussing the electrons and chemical bonding, and we'll continue. Do expect a quiz soon and you better be prepared because it might be the last chance to enhance your crappy grades."

Groans.

Laxus Dreyar was also known for his strict criteria when he corrects quizzes and exams and if half of the class passed, it will be a miracle.

"Open to page 314."

Their chemistry text book was a total 560 pages. Natsu had given up on studying a long time ago, and that's why he almost hit his forehead with his desk. Natsu Dragneel thought that this book was totally exaggerated, and that students were not allowed to study that much. Even though Laxus was gentle to let them only study the half of it, they still hated the size of the book which made their backpacks too darn heavy.

"In 1927, Davisson and Germer demonstrated that electrons are diffracted by crystals in a manner similar to the diffraction of X-rays. These electron-diffraction experiments substantiated De Broglie's suggestion that electrons have wave properties such as wavelength, frequency, phase, and interference."

Students rolled their eyes and opened their notebooks trying to filter with their minds what was important to write.

"Hey! Loke! How come he gets to sleep?" Natsu whispered to Loke who was sitting next to him, his finger pointing at Gray.

"He is… special."

"HUH?!"

"Natsu, pay attention." The teacher threw Natsu with the board marker hurting the boy's head.

"SENSEI!"

* * *

Gray didn't know how or why, but all what he can see in front of him all day is pink. Usually, the seat in front of him is empty, so when he suddenly paid slight attention, he noticed someone sitting in front, having a pink hair. The shitty color is very irritating, cliché, and intensified his anger, like he was some criminal and the prison cell is colored in pink. Seriously, nothing good came from that although people thought that it would 'soften' the cruel tendencies possessed by the felons. Stupid high authorities with their stupid system of psychological analysis.

His daily routine wasn't only interrupted by the pink strands of hair, but also the faint scent of apricots-and-peaches mix. Seriously, who's she? Or… He? **When** the fuck, **what** the fuck and **how** the fuck?! Nothing but rational questions was on Gray Fullbuster's mind.

Gray Fullbuster didn't remember anything from the day before, hell, he didn't want to. He slumped again on the table and ignored the ongoing Japanese literature period, totally dozing off.

Man, it will take ages until he gets used to that irritating tropical scent.

He remained in his half-faint-half-sleep position until the bell rang signaling the end of the educational day. Sighing, he gathered his unused textbooks, notebooks, and tools in his backpack, carrying it and heading for the exit to change his shoes, in a zombie-like manner, and that's why several students were avoiding him. He thought that he heard Loke shouting something in his ear, but well, he could be delusional. Everything seemed to be blurry and vague.

Lyon wasn't going to go home with him because of club activities and so he just hoped that he'll end up in his house and not some freaking old retirement home like the day before. That was… quite an experience. Apparently, he was forced to teach old people how to do old magic tricks, being mistaken for the real magician and got paid in the end.

Stupid old people, with their stupid ghost laugh and meaningless money.

Miraculously, Gray was able to reach his home, barely in time for dinner. He was still wearing his uniform with his tie hanging lazily on his chest and suit thrown on the grand sofa of his grand home, feeling the stinging gaze of his mother and sister.

The best thing to do in that case, from Gray Fullbuster's point of view, is to ignore both of them. Gray Fullbuster found women very difficult to deal with because all they gave him was this you-are-so-miserable look, which really offended him.

"We tried to warn you." His sister shook her head while reading a text message on her phone, "But you refused to listen."

"Next time… be sure to nail it in my head." Gray glared, and chewed his food angrily, but his sister looked unaffected by his very mature act.

"What's the big deal? Doesn't your school have an air conditioning system?" Ur, his mother, asked while laying on the sofa, checking some of her paperwork.

"Unfortunately, No. FUCK sustainable buildings." Gray Fullbuster huffed while shoving toast into his mouth.

"Ah… Usually buildings like that has a sort of good ventilation, thus, fresh air." Ur tried to get more information on this.

"Good ventilation my ass. I sit next to the window, barely getting a filament of a breeze and you tell me good ventilation?! I might as well kill myself."

His arrogant sister grunted. "That's why the world is facing global warming. Because of fool people like you who think an air conditioning system is the solution while harming our mother nature's very precious existence."

Gray stared at her with a bored expression. "First of all, save the bullshit for your academic essays. Second, air conditioning is not the solution, it's simply awesome. And if philosophers like you have a problem with that, then you can kiss-"

"-Ur, Gray is going to say it." Ultear interrupted going upstairs.

"Gray. Try to control your foul language more." Ur said checking something on the paper.

"Honestly, I am trying. With the two of them around me, it's difficult."

Gray Fullbuster's mother chuckled. Gray sighed with a faint red appearing on his cheeks. His mother was a branch manager of an airline company. She was very independent, not to mention tough, rough, and cruel to her employees, and the contrary applies to her sons and only daughter. Gray Fullbuster's father was a mystery. He didn't know anything about the man, and he didn't need to. His mother was everything that he needed and no matter how the thought crossed his mind, he didn't feel like he can voice his concern out… if he was concerned.

Ur is a very busy business woman, however, she makes sure she will be there for her children when they need her, and Gray is thankful. Every one of her children had a special place in her heart, but the way she talked with Gray, treated him, was different from Lyon or Ultear. Gray might not be so obvious, but Ur knows that he likes her the most. Gray can be a shy bastard when it comes down to her.

Gray finished eating, taking his plate and tossing it into the sink although he didn't have to with the housemaid around. He just hated people cleaning after him.

The ice-bath idea was still nagging at his head and he didn't see the harm done in granting himself that wish, right after he check his phone which was dead during the whole day. He pulled the charger and waited for his phone to open, and when it did, he noticed the barrage of messages/missed calls from Loke, and how they almost jumped at him strangling his neck. "Shit…"

O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O

**From:** Loke

**To:** Gray Fullbuster

Answer your shit before I develop a baby in my imaginary womb! Jackass!

Your tortured class representative, Leo.

O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O

Gray blinked a few times, and please, will Loke ever stop his gender offensive jokes? Gray sought out sanity in his mind, and wondered why did he choose to be Loke's friend. Then it came to him. It was Loke who was persistent enough to be his friend.

Gray Fullbuster dialed the other's number and waited.

"Ah, Hello." Gray said as he heard the other pickup.

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED TO GET TO YOU?!"**

"Yeah ok, I get the message. If it does make you feel any better, know that I am talking from my phone which is being charged, and for that, I might get a chronic disease."

**"… Whatever." **Gray noticed the sigh. **"I just called to tell you that we have a chemistry quiz soon, so you might want to study that, Ah, also Japanese literature, homework page number thirty one, and while you are at it, you might want to check your physics book. I slipped a note in it." **

"Wow… Thanks I guess."

**"I know you don't care, smart-ass-kun, but try to be concerned this once. Oh and! I tried to introduce you to a friend today, but you seemed totally out of it! You even punched him!"**

Gray cringed. "No shit… I did?"

**"YES! God, do you have any idea how mad he is? He wanted to step on you so bad."**

"Yeah, yeah I will apologize tomorrow." The black haired male rubbed his hair, and stood to take a change of clothes.

**"You better! Agh, here comes my crappy manager, I have to go. See you tomorrow!"**

"Alright."

Gray went to the ice-bath dream shower.

* * *

It was hot. Not a sexy hot, but hot. Humid. Sticky. It was like walking under an electronic irritating dryer. And that's why, Gray Fullbuster was out of it again in class.

Curses.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was a very **special** student. He was a ball of energy and laughter. No matter how the students were tired or irritated, Natsu seemed to be always cheering them up. He was the hero of his class, not quite interested in dating girls more than being their best friend. Natsu Dragneel was clueless when it came to relationships and that's why a few girls gave up on him, going to Loke instead just to come back completely infatuated by his body and sexiness.

Natsu Dragneel was the center of attention of his class in a very idiotic, dumb, and ridiculous way. Not only has he many friends, but many rivals too. He was a friend to everyone in his class, and treated teachers all the same, earning a few insults and smacks, but he seemed not to care one bit. If anyone talked about Class 4A, then Natsu will be the main feature. Some people considered it annoying, but others considered it the beauty of youth to be this energetic and loud.

When Loke first introduced him to Gray Fullbuster, the new student, he expected Gray to give the same reaction as his classmates, not a punch in the face with a _'What the… I think I heard a bee buzzing…' _

That was absolutely offensive. Natsu Dragneel never backs away from a fight, and he thought that it was an invitation, but then, Loke, one of his best friends, told him that this is normal for the so-called Fullbuster during such weather, which was completely insane. Erza nodded her head once, agreeing with Natsu.

Erza was the class Female representative along with Loke. She seemed to be the super ego among her friends and everyone was good with that. Erza didn't know why, but everyone seemed to respect her out of an instinct. Maybe she should loosen up a bit and stop punching people for disobeying her once in a while.

So then, when Natsu Dragneel got punched for the second time, next day, he vowed that he would have revenge as blood trickled from his nose. That hot-weather-shit wasn't going to deceive him, and if anything, that bastard should pay. The one who was holding him from both of his arms, trying to stop his bloody intentions, was Lucy, a very beautiful lady with golden locks and a sexy smile.

Lucy was Natsu's closest friend. She seemed to put up with his stupidity and be on his side no matter what, that's why when she holds Natsu back like that, he stares at her in disbelief. As if she stabbed his heart.

"Lucy! Let me go! That guy is a total jerk!"

"Natsuuu! Please try to understand! It's completely out of his control!"

"BULLSHIT! HE FREAKING AIMED AT MY NOSE! TWICE!"

"Natsu!"

Loke entered and stopped Natsu's flailing arms. "Natsu please! Just cut it out!"

When the teacher entered, students returned to their seats, and Natsu growled sitting down, promising hell to Gray Fullbuster who lent him no ear. Apparently, the teacher noticed how Natsu's nose was suffering and sighed.

"Natsu, you should go to the infirmary." Laxus Dreyar said in an ordering sort of way.

"Dammit…" Natsu mumbled wiping his nose and stood up heading for the exit.

"And Natsu. Take the corpse with you." The teacher flipped the book, calm, and Natsu's eyes narrowed in anger. "Ah, hell _NO_."

* * *

_BAAM!_

Natsu huffed. Why did the shit-bag of a classmate have to be that heavy? Gray Fullbuster isn't fat or anything, but it felt like carrying a hundred sacks of potatoes when Natsu was supporting him to get to the infirmary. Gray Fullbuster lays on the bed after he had been tossed like the worthless sack of potatoes he is.

"Ah… H-Hello… M-May I know y-your name?"

Natsu turned around to find a small dark blue haired girl wearing a white coat and sweat dropped staring at her intently. "Excuse me, where is our Sensei?"

The girl's cheeks were bright red and looked embarrassed about something while clutching the clipboard in her hand tightly as a few tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I am so s-sorry… They t-told me I can have my p-probation period… h-here. I-I am the new n-nurse… W-Wendy Marvell."

Natsu grinned. "Oooh nice to meet you Wendy! I am Natsu Dragneel!"

"H-Hello Natsu-san. What seems to be-Ah… it's your nose, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. It doesn't want to stop bleeding."

"What is the r-reason?" The girl asked, already writing down the date and time of the visit.

"That jackass punched me."

She nodded and pointed to a seat with her pencil. "P-please… take a seat."

Natsu sat down while she fumbled with the different bottles in the drawers and shelves. Natsu had to get up and help her reach some of them, and she thanked him, bowing, feeling embarrassed, and helpless in front of these giant high school students.

"You sure are genius! I have never seen a small Sensei like you, Wendy."

"A-Ah, your praise is flattering."

She sat in front of him and began nursing his nose. Natsu was astonished. The girl had a magical touch that wiped all the pain away, and he couldn't be more thankful. Kids these days! One day they are born, and the next, they are high quality doctors still-in-diapers, and he couldn't study chemistry for god sakes. He felt so stupid just for a second, then remembered that it's not his fault. It's his dad's. Throwing the blame on his dad helped him all of his life.

After she was finished from Natsu, several students entered asking for aspirin, injured, or simply want to chat, and Wendy was overwhelmed with the big number of students and Natsu sympathized.

"N-Natsu-San, what is your friend's name?"

"He's not my friend. Wait… Ahhh, Gray Fullbuster I think."

"Ah s-sorry. It's because you supported him all the way here, I selfishly thought you two a-are b-best friends."

"No freaking way. That guy is an ass, Wendy."

The girl smiled shyly and checked her clipboard for something. Natsu waited until the girl nodded, recognizing the name. "Gray Fullbuster-san. The previous Sensei, wrote here what should I do in c-case something h-happened-"

"Sensei! My head is hurting me!"

"Oi Oi! I came first! Wendy-Chan~ Aspirin please!"

"Wanna fight or what?!"

Wendy's eyes were in a shape of circles and Natsu could see her mind fried, not able to handle all tasks at once. "Wendy, give me the paper, I will see what can I do with the bastard."

"N-No! It's my duty to look after him!"

"I promise I won't murder him here. Don't worry, I can do it."

Wendy nodded shyly and gave him the notes. She also showed him the tools he had to use and went to see the whining annoying students.

Natsu took the note and went to the bed that Gray Fullbuster was… sort of laying on it. Ok, no, half of his body was outside on the floor, and the other half was on the bed. Wendy closed the curtain to separate the rooms and Natsu sighed. He looked in the paper and read the not so visible scribbles. Psh! Doctors crap. Why they have to be that complicated, he will never know.

O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O

**Gray Fullbuster**

**_Gender:_**_ Male /__**Age:**__ 18 /__**Height: **__1.75 /__**Blood Type:**__ O _

**_Allergies:_**_ None. _

**_Hereditary diseases:_**_ (Other than arrogance and stupid sarcasm?) None._

**_Blood Pressure and diabetes:_**_ None, perfect condition._

**_Notice: _**

_From several observations, it has been noted that the student mentioned gives some abnormal symptoms during high temperatures. Diagnosis is still ongoing. If the student shows these symptoms, he must be treated as a patient affected by heatstroke. Please follow these procedures carefully:_

- Lay the student down on a recovery/comfortable position

- Remove/Loosen the student's clothing. (If he resisted like last time, don't hesitate to punch the little shit, he owes me one.)

- Ensure that he is breathing (So much better if not.)

- Cool him down (Use a fan, air conditioning, or a simple damp cold towel.)

- Give him little sips of water

_This treatment has been proven to be successful. _

**_Another note:_**_ Someone please punch him in the face._

O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O**.o.**O

Natsu stifled a devilish grin, almost creasing the paper in his hand, but then sighed. What did he get himself into? Despite of the instructions being so easily written, Natsu was bombarded with them. Getting into the task, he forgot his instincts to kill, and 'gently' laid the raven on the bed on his back, only to realize that he had to loosen his clothes. Natsu groaned and yanked Gray forward by the shoulders and-

-It was getting_ too_ awkward. When Natsu yanked his body forward, he didn't mean for Gray Fullbuster to use his shoulder as a freaking pillow, and the bastard was making himself so comfortable. Natsu ignored the strange feeling in his stomach and tried taking Gray's uniform suit off, after he bumped his forehead with Gray's.

Still… too awkward.

Natsu rubbed his nose, and rested Gray's upper half on the bed again. He untied the dark red tie, took it off completely then opened the first three buttons of Gray's white shirt as well as the wrist buttons, hands slightly shaking in the process. Natsu stared and stared… while his heart produced freaky noises and his body felt so warm.

Pssh. Must be the extravagantly hot weather.

Natsu made sure the bastard is breathing… sort of, and took one of Wendy's damp towels, wiping Gray's face, neck, and continued rubbing slowly and carefully. Natsu took off his own uniform suit and hanged it feeling some sweat forming on his own forehead and body for some reason, then returned to the previous task, slowly tracing Gray's cheekbones, sliding over to the neck, collarbones. While checking The contours of Gray's face and neck, Natsu noticed that they were just… perfect. Like he was drawn by a sharp pencil.

That bastard surely was popular. He was like a-

-Screw him. Natsu didn't care. Nope. Not at all. Not in this life, or the after.

He looked away for a second, and fought the urge to wipe his own face with that towel as he felt some warmth soaring into his face. Although he had to keep a cool weather around him, he felt like himself being in an oven and cursed while shaking his head to focus on the annoying task, like he was some kind of a baby sitter! That guy must be ready when he wakes up, for a world of hurt. Natsu refused to attack someone helpless, so he saved his energy till later.

Although Natsu hated that 'mysterious' guy's guts, he didn't know why something tugged at his heart, pulled his legs to the ground with chains, forbidding him from leaving Gray's side, or even punching him in the face like Sensei suggested in that paper.

So many things were going on in his mind, but when Gray Fullbuster leaned into his hand and touch…

Shit.

He felt so messed up.

**_…. Chapter Ends …._**

_A/N: Till next time. Thank you all for reading. Any questions, comments, or advices, are well-appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Hidden Flames of Emerald

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, includes sexual themes.

**Beta Reader:** Gothpandaotaku

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This Fanfic is produced for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

O**.o.**O** H**idden** F**lames** of E**merald O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **2**

* * *

When Natsu Dragneel got out of the small clinic partition, his face was unmistakably red. The small nurse Wendy Marvell was surprised and she thought that the boy might be coming down with something serious.

"Are you alright, Natsu-San?"

Natsu shook his head to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and wore his uniform blazer while trying to look fine with a forced grin. "Y-yeah, fine. Uh, look Wendy, that guy is slowly recovering, and I don't have all day to sit next to him, so can you watch him? I have a class."

"Ah! S-Sorry! I am finished with everything; I just want to ask you a q-question… Will you give me five minutes?"

"Of course!" Natsu sat down, "What is it about?"

"U-uh… Y-Your bleeding nose. You mentioned something about Gray Fullbuster-San punching you… Do you want me to make a complaint for you? I-If he punched you, then it's a physical abuse, and the principle can look into it."

Yeah, **yes**, Natsu needed that so bad. The ridiculous 'asshole' Gray Fullbuster must pay by Natsu's punch and a formal punishment from the school. When Loke and Erza's images popped in Natsu's head, he sighed, not wanting to cause troubles for himself.

Natsu's cheeks suddenly got even redder and he almost whacked himself for that. "Ah…" He remembered also how that guy seemed to be totally out of it, and maybe Loke was right. Maybe he really doesn't have control over his actions because of the harsh hot weather, but still it is unbelievable. Natsu rubbed one of his temples, then sighed.

"Ah, no. He… He didn't mean it. BUT YES! HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!"

"I-I don't understand. Do I write a complaint or n-not?" The poor girl was confused.

"N-No. It's fine, it's alright Wendy." Natsu cursed under his breath.

"A-Are you sure? Your nose is in a really bad shape. He h-has t-to take responsibility for his actions even if he didn't mean it."

"You're such a strict one, Wendy. I told you it's fine, no big deal."

"S-sure?"

"Yes, sure. I just want you to write a paper for my teacher explaining why I got late."

Wendy hesitated to let go of the topic, but after she had seen how Natsu was absolutely positive about sticking to his decision, she sighed and wrote a paper for Natsu who grinned, taking his excuse and rushing to his class… like he wanted to run away from the place as soon as possible.

Wendy entered the semi-closed partition where Gray Fullbuster was now, sleeping soundly. No longer had he looked uncomfortable or pained when he slept. In fact he looked very relaxed and calm. The young nurse shrugged and closed the partition back, giving the boy some time to rest.

* * *

He woke up in the infirmary with profound confusion. First he had this dream about someone being so warm next to him, and the second he wakes up he was met with utter disappointment and he might have shook his head several times to get rid of the memory. He looked down to find his suit missing, and his clothes incredibly loosened. At times like these, Gray Fullbuster would have been very happy because he strips almost immediately the minute he's home to get rid of the torturing heat, however, he's not very comfortable if someone tried to do it for him.

Because it's _creepy._

The air around him was filled with that tropical scent mixed with peaches and seemed to be incredibly familiar. He did smell that somewhere… but he wasn't so sure.

He got his stuff and opened the curtain to find a small girl playing the role of the nurse.

"That's wrong, you know. This office is not meant to be for children." He was working on buttoning up his shirt and the girl sitting blushed stuttering some words.

"A-Ah… I'm s-sorry. I'm Wendy Marvell… t-the new nurse."

"Yeah right. Goodbye kid. Keep up the good work." He mocked and exited the room not listening to what the girl was saying.

He reached the class to find the new period and huffed. Although he was feeling much, much better than the morning, he wasn't all interested to listen to more of this 'Photons-and-shit' business. However he had to sit down when the teacher glared in his direction.

And there it was. Again. This unique scent. He looked to the front to find a pink head which was bent down, and the guy was obviously scribbling down some notes. Who was that anyway? It's has been two days already and he still had no clue. All what Gray knew, was that this boy had a very distinctive scent and he might be the one who was with him in the infirmary… or not. He wasn't able to see his face at all until now.

He leaned on his desk, closing his eyes, and drifted to another land as that peachy scent allured him to a whole new world of comfort.

* * *

Natsu was irritated. This was the third day that the jackass hit him, and SERIOUSLY, Natsu didn't know why he wasn't taking any actions for that matter. Oh yes, of course. Because Erza and his so-faithful-friends won't let him have his way with the lame ass zombie.

Natsu sighed. He stopped thinking about the matter as he walked on his way home. He looked to his right to find that he was already close to the ice-cream stand and immediately his mind was fantasizing about what different flavors he should get. It was why Natsu loved summer time so much. It's true that it's annoyingly hot, but the taste of refreshment in such cruel weather was worth it.

It wasn't even summer, but it was all the same. The pink-haired boy grinned and ran to the stand, being instantly recognized by the owner who smiled as he saw the boy's dreamy eyes which belonged to a child, really.

"Ojii-San! I want that one. That one too… but this one looks delicious… AW! NO PROBLEM I WANT THEM ALL!"

"Careful Natsu, you won't like being sick." The old man laughed.

"Who? Me? I don't get sick!"

_'Because idiots don't…'_ The man sweat dropped as he kept this thought to himself and started putting Natsu's stuff in a bag.

"There you go!"

"Thanks!" Natsu walked again happily and took one ice Popsicle, keeping the upper half in his mouth, savoring the taste and the coldness of the sweet refreshment. Compared to this icy treat, Natsu found out that the weather was really hot as the thing between his mouth started melting and Natsu knew that by the time he reaches home, his shirt and blazer were going to be a mess.

Not only that. As the sun gave its full energy, Natsu loosened the tie from his neck and then grimaced when he realized that some of the orange ice melted on his neck. _Man._ What a mess. Natsu was too distracted by the weather to care for anything and he just hoped that by the time he gets home, his supply of treats won't turn into milky water.

For some time, Natsu noticed a shadow walking with him, and he was sure that it wasn't his. The boy shrugged thinking that whoever was walking behind him will change their destination soon, and that he doesn't own the street to begin with, but that never happened. So Natsu was irritated.

"Vwap?! Vuckov, Gweep!" _'What?! Fuck off, creep!'_

Natsu wasn't going to take his treat out of his mouth for this random stalker. The shadow of a person didn't seem affected by Natsu's insult, so Natsu thought that he'll turn around to be clearer about it.

That's when his eyes widened greatly.

"GWAY VUBUSER! VWAP'RE GOU GOIN'ERE?!" _'GRAY FULLBUSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'_

"..."

Seconds passed and Natsu waited for any sort of an interaction because the black haired teen's eyes were very blank with no life, and he seemed to be staring somewhere not in this world.

"VOP VAR-"

Before Natsu could argue more talking baby-language with the ice in his mouth, the eccentric black haired teenager sprinted towards him with a wild crazy aura and pinned him to the fence of the house behind.

Between the anger, the shock, and the ANGER, Natsu was still trying to understand what on earth was happening and to recover from the hit. Just when he thought of ways to end Gray's life right there and then burying the body somewhere that no one will ever reach, Gray's lifeless expression stared at him and Natsu stared back with wide eyes, not sure how to properly react.

The older leaned down, lost in the sight of the ice and hot sweat tainted neck, losing every sense of the world around him. He only wanted that ice which shimmered in the center of all the heat, calling him desperately to come and take it however way he needed to use by its beautiful orange caustics on the exposed tan skin. It was his undoing.

A hot tongue slowly tasted the sweet nectar flavor with a satisfied hum, and took the trip from the sizzling crook of the neck 'till the chin and then slowly back to the collar bones, while Natsu became speechless as the ice filled bag fell from his hand with a small _thud._ The boy bit down an obscene gasp that threatened to drop off his tongue when he was pushed further to the fence, when his neck burned up and when the distance between him and the other was no more present.

"So damn **delicious**…"

The redness was smeared all over Natsu's face when he felt teeth biting the topmost part of his ear and without thinking (and to cover up the gasp that finally escaped) his knee collided with the black-haired boy's rib cage effectively unlatching him from the pink haired boy's body.

Natsu remained standing, panting and flushed as he stared at the passed out boy before him with a look of disbelief. He tolerated Gray's punches, he tolerated Gray's rude comments like (Pink-ass) and he tolerated the _'uncontrolled'_ physical abuse, but now THIS?! No way was he going to get sexually harassed and shut up about it. He immediately got a napkin from his backpack and wiped all the drool on his neck feeling both embarrassed and angry.

And disgusted, yes, it was _very _disgusting.

Growling angrily, Natsu flipped his phone open and called Loke. If it was for him, he would leave the perverted asshole resting on the pavement until some car comes and takes care of his bones, but the problem was in Erza and the others. The stress here is on the name _Erza Scarlet_.

**"Hello?"**

"I swear if you didn't give a good reason for this, I will leave your friend to be squashed by a car."

**"WHA… What? What happened?"**

"The jackass suddenly showed up from nowhere and freakin' violated me!"

**"Ah… Natsu…"**

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! ADMIT IT NOW!"

**"Ok yes, I admit it, but what can I do? I can't watch him all the time!"**

"Ok so what now? He passed out on me!"

**"Ah… I don't know I can't get out of work now. Lucy is also very busy with the manager."**

"Yeah so? What are you suggesting? Where is his house anyway?"

**"You won't be able to reach it because it'll be very complicated explaining it to you."**

"ARE YOU HURTING MY INTELLIGENCE'S FEELINGS AGAIN?!"

Natsu heard a _chuckle_. **"No. But it's really difficult. Tell you what? Can't you just take him to your house for the time being? At least till I finish work."**

Natsu boiled from anger. "I told you what he did to me and you still want me to take him to my home?! I live alone! ARE YOU INSANE?"

**"Don't worry. Gray is not that kind of person. If you just let him rest in a cool place, he'll be back to his normal self. Just um… try to drown him in ice."**

"What the hell does that mean?! HEY! Don't fool me! I won't accept-"

**"Later! Later! The manager is angry! Just take him, or leave him it's your choice!" **

Loke dared to hang up on Natsu.

The boy tousled his hair, frustrated and angry at his friend. He kneeled down where his classmate was sprawled dozing off and cursed the day he ever knew this person. For a minute he thought of leaving him to decay, but of course, because Natsu is a kind person, he huffed and kicked Gray on his back so that he'll be able to support him until he reaches his home.

If Gray tried to do anything smart, he'll just use his fists and foot again.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to his deserted traditional house while struggling with his backpack, Gray Fullbuster, and the bag of his ice-cream, But mostly, Gray Fullbuster. The guy was so fucking heavy even though he didn't look like it at all. Well maybe because Gray is slightly taller?

**Ah,** doesn't matter. After fumbling with his keys, he opened the front gate and entered stumbling several times, but refused to fall because it'll be too damn hurtful if the teen decided to fall on top of him. Very, VERY hurtful. Natsu had some sweat on top of his forehead, his face was flushed and for a minute he sympathized with the black haired boy who passed out because of the heat. Gray was already drenched with hot sweat.

As soon as Natsu entered, he threw Gray's bulky body on the floor, panting. Natsu made a mental note to self not to interfere and save people (especially assholes and perverts) unless it was a very serious matter because his back was already snapping into two halves. Certainly, being handicapped in this early age wasn't his intention, with all respect for all the handicapped people on the planet.

Natsu threw his backpack and suit across the room, going to his bathroom to wash his face and neck after he had stepped on Gray's body at least once with an irritated grunt. When he returned from the bathroom, Gray was still out of it, and Natsu sighed. "What the hell is up with that guy? He's not normal at all."

With so much effort, and muscles, Natsu was able to drag the lifeless body to his Futon. The called mattress made a small squeaking sound when the heavy body landed on it, and Natsu shook his head. Even the mattress was suffering.

He went quickly to store his icy treats and then transferred the portable electronic fan to where Gray was sleeping. He plugged the cable and turned it on a medium power so that his house won't fly with it. Also, after thinking for long about what Loke told him on the phone, Natsu shrugged and went to get the ice cubes from his freezer and dumbed them at Gray's forehead (Not caring about the possible injuries that might occur because of his nasty technique) along with the ice pack in case of emergencies.

He cursed again when he noticed that he had to take other's shoes off before they make a mess on his Futon. With teeth gritting, and a vein popping in his forehead, he decided to do it only if he punched Gray Square in the face at least once the moment he wakes up.

Natsu was reaching his limits of patience when he finally took Gray's uniform's suit off and breathed as the mission was over.

"Finally…" Natsu walked away to get his backpack and sat up the mat and table for homework, but before that he went to take an ice stick and sat with a clammy red face. It was hot. Of course Natsu had an air conditioning system, but no way was he going to open it. He liked hot weather, and he would open the air conditioning system only in case he was being literally baked.

He opened his backpack, thinking of beginning with Japanese literature, mainly because there was this interesting story that he wanted to know how it was going to end. Natsu didn't believe in having priorities. He wanted to do the things he preferred and enjoyed first. So Laxus will have to forgive him because chemistry was the last subject to be pondered and sometimes it might even not be poked for weeks as the book alone sent shivers to Natsu's eyes.

The pink haired yawned once then started reading and sucking the ice thoughtfully whenever there was an interesting detail in the story and carried on.

Natsu didn't notice the time passing as the sun was setting, and before he knows, he was already at the end of the book. These stories were very interesting. Even though he couldn't read some difficult words, Japan was very rich with ancient history and modern events (sometimes associated with great leaders and heroic characters) and that's why Natsu took interest in it.

"Fuck…"

Natsu narrowed his eyes when he heard the rasped voice and decided to ignore it.

"What the hell…?"

The pervert leaned forward until he was sitting. He looked around the room and his blank face had a raised eyebrow indicating that he was totally confused.

"Who are you?"

Apparently, ignoring Gray wasn't going to work. Natsu looked up slightly and wondered when Gray was able to take off his shirt. Traces of water were running on the black haired teen's well defined chest because of the ice that Natsu had dumped on him earlier and yeah—Natsu should _stop _staring.

"I asked, _who are you_?!"

Natsu took the ice stick from his mouth and stared this time at Gray's bewildered face from across the room.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"What do you think **_genius_**?"

* * *

Gray sucked down the ice popsicle with a bruise forming on top of his left eye and his right cheek… and maybe, just maybe, on top of the head, while he sits on Natsu's futon shirtless, and the fan blowing air with maximum force, as much to Natsu's dismay.

"No kidding, I did that?" He was amazed.

Natsu flipped another paper from his book with a satisfied (yet irritated) face.

"So your name must be… Suna… San no wait. Hmm. Toto? T-t… No that's not right too."

Natsu wanted to punch that thoughtful face one more time for the pleasure. He sucked his own ice and ignored the other's attempts to get his name right.

"Man, I apologize. I really don't remember you or what you're talking about, but if you know Loke, then I believe you. And thanks for the ice and everything."

"You think I need your pathetic apology? No, I don't." Natsu glared and returned to his book. He didn't want to stare because every time he does that, he ends up looking at Gray's body which was very awkward and weird. "Just put your shirt on."

"Why? It's so hot."

"Deal with it."

"You are so mean."

"Well, excuse me. My nose suffered because of you and you-" Natsu stopped before he blurts out what happened earlier in the street.

"_You_ what?" Gray asked.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothin'."

"Shut up. If you are okay, you can go to your home now."

"So you said you're from my class, right?"

Natsu sighed aggravated. "Yes, I am."

"That's great. Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"I want to know our homework and stuff for today because I couldn't really focus in class."

"Yes it was obvious and the answer is **no**. Get your ass out of my house."

"Come on. Don't be like that, and let's help each other, brother."

Natsu threw his shoe from across the room and Gray dodged easily. "Don't get all cheeky with me because I have helped you enough. And it's time-"

"Please?"

"No. I won't-"

"Pleaaase?"

"I SAID-"

"Please? Please? Please?" Gray seemed to enjoy Natsu's reaction to his causal pleas. Natsu's face was red for an unknown reason and he cursed the day he saw Gray Fullbuster million times, but even more when the asshole gave him the smirk of victory.

"Damn you."

"Yaay. Wait… where is my bag?"

"Outside."

"Where outside?"

"The main gate."

Gray rolled his eyes. "This isn't some cheap prank right? Like the one where I go outside and you kick me out and game over 'prank'. It's not that one, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened shining. "WOW! That's actually a very good idea!"

Gray glared.

"But no. Not what I have in mind, even though you totally deserve it."

"Okay." Gray stood up stretching his developed gruff muscles and made his way to get his stuff.

"Hey! Are you going to go out like that?!"

Gray shot him a look with the ice between his lips. "Wike what?" _'Like what?'_

"Dress up before you go out!"

"Why?"

"Because I have neighbors and p-people get funny ideas all the time!"

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and acted like he is thinking about it and after seconds, "Like I care? And by the way, if I wanted to do anything 'funny' it won't be with you, so rest in peace."

Gray ignored Natsu's protests and went outside and Natsu just wanted to hammer Gray's head down on something hard and deadly.

The teen came back with his backpack and smirked at Natsu's irritated expression.

"I still don't know why I agreed to help you."

"Because I said the magic word which no one can refuse?" Gray sat down in front of the boy. As soon as he did that, his nose caught something. "Wait a minute."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and soon his eyes widened as his face enflamed when Gray leaned sniffing him.

Without control, Natsu's hand flew and pushed the guy away. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You… Are you the guy who sits in front of me in class?" Gray asked with a very serious face which made Natsu wear a murdering intent. "I mentioned that to you before, didn't I? WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRISED?"

"Oh right. How could I miss that hair color?"

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME NOW?"

"Yes."

"Get out of my house."

"Calm your shit. I was kidding. My, you are actually very beautiful."

Natsu's heart thumped loudly in his chest as soon as those words passed his ears. "WH-WHAT?!"

"I mean… Think with me. I thought whoever that was with a pink hair AND a boy, would look like… very wrong, but you are better from what I had imagined you to be."

"WHAT KIND OF AN IMAGE WAS IN YOUR SHITTY HEAD?"

Gray laughed. "You don't wanna know."

Natsu was going to say something, but stopped trying to calm down his stupid heart which won't listen to him and the hotness creeping into his face. It wasn't a compliment; Natsu understood that, but still. It was so sudden and direct and-curse you Gray Fullbuster.

"You alright there brother?"

"Shut up and open your physics book."

Gray shrugged and searched for his book and notebook in the bag, and sighed when he finally found them. "Ok, now what?"

"Open page forty one."

"Alright."

Natsu searched for the homework and got his pencil to highlight for the boy the question. "This damn thing. Listen to this crap: Solve the needed Global Illumination if the final gather rays are five hundred, and the interpolation is one hundred fifty in the given problem. HOW CAN ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT SHIT?!"

Gray sweat dropped. "That's actually very easy."

Natsu looked at him like he had grown sixty skulls. "Yeah right!"

"I'm serious. This is very easy. Here, I will show you." When Gray shifted closer, Natsu jumped to the back. "What is it?"

"NOTHING. Explain from your place!"

"I won't be able to demonstrate, idiot. What's your problem?" Gray was genuinely confused.

Natsu discovered that Gray wasn't a pervert or anything (well yeah he was but not in the extreme expected way), however, with the earlier comment, the sniffling, and the 'un' controlled neck thing, he thought that sitting directly next to the boy will be a very bad idea for his weird acting heart and his face. Natsu didn't blush like that all of his life more than he did the past three days and especially today.

"Don't be so silly and come over here, or you won't be able to solve this on your own."

"Stop bossin' me around!"

"Do it, or good luck with your homework. Laxus is not very kind as my memory can recall."

Natsu's vermilion hot cheeks didn't calm down, but the glare was permanent as he approached the other slowly and sat down with uncertainty in his eyes.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up and explain to me."

Gray glared back; nonetheless, he explained the problem trying to use some strong analogies to get the thing stuck in Natsu's birdlike brain. Natsu listened, nodding once in a while, and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand anything before, but now, Gray had simplified things for him so much that a student from elementary school could solve it.

"Do you understand now?" Gray asked at the edge of his patience.

"…" Natsu looked to the other side with a _'Humph'_, "Not a single thing. You have horrible teaching skills."

"And you have horrible lying skills."

"WHAT?"

"I know that you understood. Your face says it all."

"Well yeah! Just this once, I bet you won't be able to explain this one!"

"That's very easy too."

"SHOW ME!"

"Fine."

They ended up solving all the problems in physics, chemistry, and math just so Gray can prove that he is capable of teaching a stupid squirrel perfectly fine.

"Do you understand NOW, squirrel?"

Natsu forgot about insulting the boy. "How the hell are you able to do that? You don't even focus in class!"

"Maybe. But I have brains. I can read the lesson and understand myself. I don't need a teacher to feed me information by a spoon unless it's really difficult."

Natsu stared again with disbelief. Gray yawned while gathering his books. "Man, I am beat. So hungry too."

The pink haired watched Gray getting his stuff from all over the room. His shirt, shoes, books, and blazer, preparing himself to leave. He tried to shove that uncomfortable feeling from his heart and act like he's relieved that the other is actually going away.

_'Finally…'_ He thought bitterly.

"Hey squirrel. Next time, I want an orange or lemon flavor ice. Cola is not really a favorite."

_'Wait… there is going to be a next time?!' _

Gray smirked and got outside the room quickly before Natsu's second shoe hits him.

* * *

Next Day, weather wasn't really hot. The heat wave calmed a bit, and Gray was still dozing off at school, but wasn't completely out of it. He managed to show the teachers his homework and Natsu rolled his eyes. It was like the three days ALL over again. They acted like they didn't know each other in school which made Loke ask some curious questions that weren't answered.

Loke's tentative eyes noticed that Gray wasn't all hostile towards Natsu like the previous meetings and Natsu didn't pay much attention to Gray's status anymore like he was used to it.

However, when Natsu was going home, he was followed by Gray again.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just walking."

Natsu was surprised that he got an answer. He turned around to see Gray's blazer held on his shoulder with his backpack and the tie loose around the neck. Gray was sweating and tired, but he could faintly realize what's going on in life. He thought that he was going to be fine as long as he followed that peach tropical smell like the day before.

"Right." Natsu rolled his eyes and his lips broke into a wide grin when he saw the ice-cream stand in front of him and ran like a child, excited to buy some.

"Hey Natsu." The old man greeted while being used to Natsu's visits. "Brought a friend today?"

Natsu looked to his next and yelped when he saw the lifeless zombie standing next to him. "He's not a friend!"

"Sure." The man didn't buy it.

Natsu sighed and debated what he should get for himself for a while before choosing a bunch of options.

"Orange and Lemon flavor. You didn't get it." Gray pressed robotically.

"I don't have to get you anything. Get it yourself."

"Orange and Lemon."

"I said I'm not getting you anything!"

"Orange and Lemon. Orange and Lemon. Orange and Lemon-"

"AH GEEZ FINE! Just shut up!"

The man smiled and handed Natsu his small bag. Natsu paid and walked again followed by Gray until he reached his home. "Here! Take your stuff and go away!"

Gray passed out completely on the irritated pink haired. "HELL NO!"

* * *

Gray woke up shortly after Natsu had set up the fan again for him and did the Gray _'Protocol' _which is doing everything that will revive Gray from a heat stroke (it was damn tiring) and he wasn't even his mother for god sake..

Natsu sat in front of the opened patio door which gave a small breeze of warm air staring at the small pond in his back garden while he sucked on his cola ice with some sweat trickling from his forehead. He was startled once Gray flopped down next to him with his own ice and smirked.

"Squirrel, what are you thinkin' about?"

"I'm thinking that you are an asshole and that you should stop following me, calling me stupid names or even talking to me. Besides that you owe me some money and we are not even friends."

"What? You don't trust me enough with your money?"

"No of course not." Natsu replied so honestly. "So 500 yen. Give it now."

"Aghh… My heart. You crushed my heart…" Gray scrunched his nose, "I don't have change for now."

Natsu grumbled while munching on the ice. "Fine, play it that way."

"Tell me squirrel, when did you join this school?"

"The hell?! I should be the one asking you that question! You showed up from nowhere!"

Gray glared. "Now, that is not very nice. I was there and YOU showed up from nowhere."

"Okay then you begin." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I was transferred here from the beginning of this year."

"Why?" Natsu tried to show interest.

"Because my sister wants to enter into a college here. She destroyed our lives I tell you that."

"Our?"

Gray chewed some ice and nodded. "Yeah. Mine and my brother's."

Natsu looked confused. "How many siblings do you actually have?"

"Just two. One brother and one sister. You?"

"None." Natsu chuckled. "You are lucky. You should know that, bastard."

"Not really. It could get irritating especially when they and my mom team up on me." Gray chewed irritated and Natsu could tell that he was remembering the times he was bullied by his family. "Anyways, what about you?"

"Hmm. My dad works overseas and for the first time he had a long holiday, so he booked me a place on the plane last summer. I thought that we were going to bond in one place, but the old man decided to give me a tour around the world first."

Gray laughed. "That's pretty cool. He likes to travel a lot huh?"

"Yes, he doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. It gets, and I quote 'boring'."

Gray nodded.

"Well, I just returned about four days ago. So I was surprised that we had a new transfer student."

Gray shrugged. "Stuff happens."

"BAD stuff."

"Hey! Don't call me bad stuff!"

"Oh, trust me you are. Nothing good came out from under your head but troubles for me." Natsu glared.

"That's completely not true. I am the reason you were praised today in the physics class. And chemistry. And math. And-"

"SHUT UP! It's the least thing you could do for me after all what happened!" Natsu's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I told you that I didn't mean it. Boy, you sure know how to hold a grudge."

"I don't!" Natsu almost punched Gray who held the other's fist in time before it could reach his cheeks.

"Yeah okay. Homework time, let's go." Gray said standing up and Natsu turned red again.

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!"

"Why? It's so hot!"

Gray hurried inside, and Natsu recalled their argument from the day before and deducted that Gray won't really listen to anything when it came down to his casual stripping habit.

They did homework and took almost four hours to finish, but then they remembered that Laxus will give them a test and Natsu whined when he realized that it was chemistry time. Gray retreated and was going to creep out of the house to go home when Natsu shoved him back inside and ORDERED him to explain the things he couldn't understand.

"We did homework together, isn't that enough?" Gray groaned. "It'll be huge pain getting your squirrely brain to get all that."

"Fine. Go home and see if I will carry your dead body from the street again."

"And blackmail?! I am surprised you could think of that."

"GRAY!"

* * *

Studying for the test took all the time in the world and Natsu was very worn out. They took a break, ordering Pizza from outside as Gray mentioned that he was super hungry and Natsu had to pay for everything again.

"This is actually fun." Gray said chewing his food.

"Enjoy your meal. You know what? You don't have to pay me back."

"…" Gray looked confused.

"It's like I am hiring a private tutor. So instead of giving you money, it's food."

Gray smirked. "My rights. Should I go complain or what?"

"Shut up."

They finished eating and returned back to studying until it was after midnight. Natsu knew that if Gray was studying alone, he would've have finished in a blink of an eye. It was Natsu who was holding him back.

Finally, Gray stretched and gathered his stuff ready to leave again, only this time Natsu decided to interfere.

"Why don't you stay over for the night?" The boy offered.

Gray froze then looked back. "Oh my. You are saying that when we are not friends, and I am the bad stuff?"

Natsu sighed. "Well, I can't let you go off alone like that. What if a truck ran you over? Who's gonna teach me to the end of the semester?"

"Nice one, and I don't know squirrel, you don't have a comfy place to sleep."

"Stop calling me that!"

"-But I guess I will stay. I don't really have the energy to walk to the train station."

Natsu huffed and entered his room setting up another futon for Gray who threw himself on it without the shirt (He was going to take his school's trousers off too, but Natsu wouldn't have any of that) and Natsu went to get the fan to the bad stuff. Natsu closed the lights and flopped on the mattress as he modified his stupid alarm clock so that it won't wake him seven PM. _Stupid clock. _

The boy yawned and laid down to sleep when suddenly he noticed that he had a stranger sleeping in his room… a stranger who is shirtless… and a complete pervert.

He suddenly sat up and scratched behind his neck. "Gray. I changed my mind. Go to your home."

It was dark and Natsu couldn't see anything. Suddenly he was pushed down and faint hot breath hovered over his face. "Unless you want me to ask for my Goodnight kiss, I suggest that you stop being such an idiot and go to sleep."

The boy's heart stopped for a while and all the blood rushed to his face. He couldn't see anything from the darkness, but he was sure that Gray was no longer on top of him.

_Damn, that was scary._

**…. Chapter Ends….. **

**A/N:**

_Alright guys, just so you know, this chapter wasn't beated, so I know it might have a few mistakes or so. Sorry. Just hope the fun wasn't taken away from anyone while reading. And... see you in another chapter!_

_And remember. If you have any thoughts, questions, or simply comments, don't hesitate to share it with me and the rest of the readers. I accept praise as well as criticism and advice._

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**For My Reviewers:**

**gomogomo777**

_"Alright, I am reeeeeaaally looking forward to the next chapter! This sounds like it's gonna be adorable!"_

Thank you tons my friend. I am glad you like this story, and the others as well. As I mentioned to you before in another review reply, I am glad that my stories are entertaining you and thank you so much for reviewing.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too.

**Guest **

_"Aww Natsu-Chan is falling in love already! Sooooooo cute! Please update soon!"_

Haha, well we don't know that yet. But you might be right, he might be in love! After all, I am writing this story for this purpose! Or not… Gah, too much to think about! Thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me : )

**Guest 2**

_"Sorry I'm really late to review, but I'm here now! This story is fantastic and I really hope you continue it *hint hint*" _

Thank you so much. Well… I don't know your official name yet, but thank you so much for always following my stories. I am really glad that I have a keen reader like you. Of course I will continue! But this story just is short, so don't be surprised if it ended real soon.

Enjoy.

**donotinquire**

_"I love this story! This first chapter was amazing! But how will you combine your time with this, and Magnolia's Shonen Ai?"_

Oh what the heck. I don't know, you tell me how to do manage my time… I am in a real mess right now, and I know I am disappointing too many people with my hectic lifestyle and sometimes laziness. *Bows!* I AM SO SORRY!

Thanks for your comment here. It was really nice, and I hope you do enjoy this story just as the others.

**Crystalangel554**

_"Natsu's in looooooooooove! X3 I can tell that that teacher hates him very much! Telling the doctor to punch him lol!"_

Why everybody keeps saying that he's in love? Hehe. Let's just hope so. Thank you so much for your lovely review. You always surprise me. You read every story I write and you still didn't get tired?! Man… *Hugs!* I am really thankful.

Hope you enjoy this one too!

**YaoixJoe 3**

_"Hey Flamebelt _ This is an awesome new story you're currently writing. I'm already lovin' it and I can't wait for future updates! Plus, I I just love AU High School Fanfiction between Natsu and Gray XD."_

Oh my lovely reader. You are just another awesome one who keeps track of everything I am writing and wooow, I can't believe it. I am incredibly happy by your activity with me. and I am glad this new topic of a story was somehow likable. Excuse if I am an ass when it comes to updates. I just hope you enjoy every single one of them.

**Level X**

_"… So then I stopped EVERYTHING to read it. I was in a FREAKING BOSS BATTLE. (now I have to fight him again, but this was worth it)"_

Why do I feel like the greatest jerk when I read this line? I stopped your game… and you… had to do it all over?! *Cries!* Gomenasai! … but then again, I stop and look at your game with an arrogant look and brag about how I kidnapped your attention! Yes I can be a narrcisit sometimes.

_"Lol I love Laxus he's such an awesome teacher reminds me of my friend Joyce if she'll ever teach :P "_

Are you serious girl? I would gladly like to meet your friend! In fact, I feel that I might pack my suitcase and fly over there! Oh… of course after meeting you first and shouting on you for having evil tendencies towards my Magnolia's Shounen Ai characters, then hugging you till your bones are soar and-

Ok I don't want to get carried away. Thank you very much for your awesome review. I laughed a lot too.

And enjoy this chapter.

**darkhuntressxir**

_"gray really an ass when the weather is hot...haha.. poor poor natsu.."_

Wee, my cute reader! Every time I look to that profile image I just squeal. Hehe, thank you very much for reviewing, again. And Gray is always an ass… but I think in a good way… I like him like that, that's why he became my favorite character. Weird right?

Well, Anyway, I hope the chapter was good for you. And enjoy!

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"eeeeep XD dats some doc! XD"_

Yeah, the man's crazy, hehe. He just wants Gray dead. Annnd you and 'Eeep' I swear it's going to be marked as AsDarknessSpreads-San's catch phrase. I congradulate you for that! I am looking for one myself!

Enjoy dear!

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_"Gray-sama and i are the same when it comes to heat, and Natsu is just so cute.."_

Again, you are amazing. Reading every story that I write it's just… amazing. And I can never hug you enough for it.

Do you really act like Gray in heat? Damn, and I thought that I was the only weird one! Well, thank you again for reviewing and Natsu will keep getting cute just for you.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** Hidden Flames of Emerald

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, includes sexual themes.

**Beta Reader:** Gothpandaotaku

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This Fanfic is produced for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

O**.o.**O** H**idden** F**lames** of E**merald O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **3**

* * *

"Look at me, brother, just look. Tell me. Am I not a decent looking guy? And please, be honest."

Natsu stopped brushing his teeth and gave the black haired boy next to him one of those _what-the-fuck-are-you-even-talking-about?_ Looks. _Seriously. _Putting aside how Gray Fullbuster stalked him the past two days (which was enough), now being asked this absurd question early in the morning, wasn't something that Natsu Dragneel predicted in this lifetime. Actually, standing in the bathroom next to each other, brushing teeth and spouting nonsense, acting all 'brotherly' and stuff, well, it was annoying. The faster Gray Fullbuster is out of his home, the better because even his father wasn't that kind of guy who would stand next to him in a bathroom without a shirt and casually unbuttoned pants.

Ah, maybe it happened _sometimes? _Well, his father was his father. Gray Fullbuster wasn't his father, wasn't his damned 'brother' or even a friend. Gray Fullbuster was a mere classmate who looked for someone to annoy and to act like a fucking parasite with and maybe a temporary tutor.

Bitch please, why is that happening to _him?_

After Natsu Dragneel uses that guy thoroughly, he'll just toss him aside like this shit has never happened.

"Ok, I am not gonna… answer that." Natsu continued to brush his teeth, looking at the mirror with an irritated look, glaring at the boy.

"Why not? I am really serious, brother."

Natsu didn't have the energy to even roll his eyes at the lame question. "First of all, don't call me brother. Second, why are you asking me of all people **that**?"

"Because knowing you, I will have a totally unbiased opinion."

Natsu snorted and washed his mouth. A slight wince came out when his hand accidentally touched his nose which has been suffering ever since the day Gray punched him. He reached some cottons on the shelf of the bathroom and threw the dirty old ones into the trash.

"Gray, If you are looking for someone to boost your goddamn self-esteem in the morning, then I am not that person. Go to your mother or something." Natsu sniffed, somehow annoyed by the piece of cotton in his nose, "Fuck."

Gray was still brushing his teeth. "So you are not going to tell me?"

"NO. And by the way, why are you even asking that?"

"Interesting. You are answering with a question."

Natsu grumbled.

"Now Now. Please don't bark at me."

"Shut up Gray." Natsu smacked the other's head before he gets out of the bathroom.

"HEY! Is that how you repay me after staying in this shitty old home just for your sake?!"

"SHUT UP GRAY."

Natsu changed quickly into his school uniform, and Gray stayed whining. The guy was so not going to school with the previous day's clothes.

"Are you going to be fine… You know, going to YOUR house alone?"

"Hey squirrel. Am I hearing concern?"

"You wish."

Gray laughed. "Thanks so much for caring, but I come to school with my brother so I will probably be fine… if my brother didn't faint on me."

"What does that-"

"Adios Amigo."

"Wait, Gray!"

Whatever. Natsu doesn't care. If Gray got a stroke again from the sun, he will have to deal with it.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is fond of P.E.

It might be known as the "Physical Education" for the majority, but for Natsu it is known as _Powerful Education_, of course. All that reading, writing, discussing and whatnot is nothing compared to physical movement. Natsu couldn't remember since when he began caring for P.E. That much. Ah? Yes actually he does remember.

It was after watching that cartoon series with the small boy who was practically in love with Dodgeball. In all honesty, Natsu isn't the active student type, _Erza_ is, thus, the faculty plus the students couldn't pinpoint the reason of the mysterious intensity coming within Natsu while distributing the numerous long-assed petitions for the sake of Dodgeball legislation into the P.E. Syllabus which by the way, actually _happened. _

Fujiwara Naoki Kōtō Gakkō suffered several days because of the war between Natsu, the principle and the school's board of education. It continued for a half year before the 'educational' side surrendered to Natsu's demands with the help of the rest of his class, and Erza's voice of wisdom. For the first time in his life, Natsu actually has something to be proud of. Dodgeball entered the system because of his incredible efforts that could've saved a starving country.

Natsu is fond of P.E.

The boys' locker/shower room, **_not _**so much, at this very moment.

His body was flushed, having some droplets of hot water running all over him as a result from the rushed shower. He stood in front of his locker half naked, without his shirt yet, and now he was getting this awkward feeling.

The locker room was crowded, full of boys' laughter, pranks, marked with a very warm air coming out of the multiple shower rooms, but Natsu wasn't persuaded that he was feeling warm only because of the blistering steam. Something told him that looking back to figure out the cause, is such a big mistake, but he did anyway.

About six to nine feet away, Loke was chatting with Gray whose blue eyes met Natsu's in an awkward fashion. It was hard to tell, but Natsu could see how Gray's black eye pupil dilated as the boy was obviously the source of the intense feeling for a while now. Getting embarrassed and confused over nothing, Natsu looked hurriedly back inside his locker trying to seem like he is searching for something when actually, he was so nervous that he didn't know what to do.

He needed to put on that shirt, and quickly, but no matter how much he looked for it, he just couldn't focus on the mission at hand because that burning gaze running all over his bare back didn't disappear. He could feel his own face warm up and almost cursed himself for not being able to get that shirt as he fumbled with his locker's items.

That gaze. So intense in its pressure, so violating in its depths. Natsu didn't know why was he getting so flustered over something so ridiculous. Maybe Gray wasn't actually staring at him and it was all in his imagination. Natsu turned his head around in the busy locker room, expecting to see someone with an ice-cream cone in their hands (Gray's main attraction) and to his own confusion, there wasn't anyone of the sort. Consequently, that awkward feeling in his gut didn't disappear, the dryness in his mouth began to choke him, his heart started going too fast as well as his breathing pattern.

"Need any help?"

Natsu couldn't even gasp, he allowed a small thin thread of breathing to keep him alive, while not being able to eye the person causing him all that frustration and kept his gaze straight into his locker as another drop of hot water rolled down from his hair, to the forehead, to the tip of the nose, till his parted suddenly paralyzed lips.

"Uhm, no thanks." His voice is slightly trembling and nothing can change that. Conversely, he prayed to god that the other would not pick it up with the surrounding boisterous environment in the locker room.

"You sure?"

"Yes, sure." Natsu made another mistake to look at the close dilated pupils which held some brutal meaning that was boring into Natsu's already flushed heated skin. Although he wanted to sound stern, his voice got caught in his throat forbidding him from speaking as long as he kept the eye contact with the other.

So he looked in front again.

"Is there… Something that you need?"

He heard a light chuckle. "What makes you think that I need something?"

_'Ah… Your scorching fucking hot gaze at my damn back is not an indicator?'_

"Nothing, forget it."

"Right."

Without even asking for permission, Natsu noted that Gray's bare upper half of the body was hovering above his back. Although they weren't touching, the bodily warmth of the other set a bizarre feeling inside Natsu's chest which again, was not explainable. In the boys' locker rooms, touching was inevitable, however, this sort of _not_ touching is radiating a grand effect on the pink haired boy who couldn't perceive anymore when the person in the back extended his arms in Natsu's locker, flesh barely touching on the shoulder in a teasing way.

"What… are you doing?" His voice came out rasped, getting certain that the water running on his back right then, wasn't the shower water, but pure sheeny sweat.

"Helping you." The voice came out grazing against Natsu's neck, deeply. And it was enough to shut the pink haired boy up and chain him to the ground as long as Gray was standing. "You need your… shirt."

The green eyes couldn't be anymore wide and frazzled whenever the vibration of the deep voice crawled on his reddened skin, and maybe, just maybe, Natsu could punch Gray, nevertheless, he didn't know what to punch him for. "Ah… Here it is."

Unexpectedly, Gray took the shirt and forced it on Natsu's messy wet pink hair, with his arm resting on the boy's head for moments. "You better wear it. Fast."

Natsu's cheeks burned.

_'H-How… dare he?!' _

He looked back, and all the heated intense atmosphere was completely vanished as the black haired boy proceeded forward to resume talking with Loke and other classmates.

* * *

Natsu wanted someone to have the decency to punch him in the face. Maybe if someone did, what happened in the locker room earlier will be forgotten.

The red, slightly puffy cheeks were annoying him. He was doing his best to focus on his notebook while Laxus was going on and on and on about chemical reactions which was unreasonable. After P.E, none of the students were in their right minds to decipher any of the information that Laxus kept trying to get through their dull brains.

A soft sigh escaped Natsu's lips. He turned back to look at Gray who was already sprawled on his seat, snoring lightly as the little breeze kept messing with his dark black hair. Gray was so out of it by the time they reached class because of how the weather suddenly turned angry and heated.

_"You better wear it. Fast." _

This is Natsu Dragneel, Damnit. He didn't get intimidated by assholes, and exclusively, perverts. No one has the right to order him like he has to obey, moreover, what the hell was up with that kind of tone?

The bell rang, signaling for the day's end. Just like the others, Natsu breathed out, relieved that he'll not have to listen to another complicated chemical definition that will only increase his confusion about the whole subject.

Natsu was slightly convinced that the whole world hated him.

He ended up followed by Gray Fullbuster again, however, this time, Natsu didn't really bother shoo-ing his respective classmate, mainly because he was thinking about something else.

Why _him?_ Why not… Lucy? Loke? Erza? They were available. They tolerate people and certainly they didn't get punched in the nose from the very first day of meeting Gray Fullbuster. Moreover, the locker room's small encounter was replaying in his mind since the afternoon, so before he even know it, he was in his own home, babysitting Gray.

He left the sleeping boy with his ice pack and sat down watching him intently. Just what is this guy made of? Jelly?

Natsu shook his head and waited for his classmate to wake up, hopefully, soon.

* * *

"You gotta be… I dunno. Shitting me?"

"Shut up, Gray."

"This is… unbelievable."

"I said shut up, asshole."

Alright. So that day was the worst of them all.

After Gray had woken up from his beauty sleep, and also after they had gotten through half way studying, Natsu cursed.

And Gray followed.

Alright, so it isn't something so new. Natsu's neighborhood was one of the most calm neighborhoods, surrounded by greenery, having a grand park for the small kids, and pretty much has everything standard that every family needs. It was the dream neighborhood radiating love, peace and all that shit. The only disadvantage of this neighborhood, ever, is that it has terrible, horrible, dreadful timings in power outages.

All the lights, electricity, and water are just **_'poof'_** gone. Natsu would be sometimes in the shower, in the middle of watching some awesome bad-ass movie, or even studying, and this just happens which can be very inconvenient. His dear old father (who wasn't even in the country) told him that this was the perfect neighborhood to force families to bond while power outage takes place and that's why they didn't complain about the matter yet, but now, Natsu is thinking that this should stop. Preferably soon.

"I feel like I am in the desert already."

Oh right. Air conditioning systems and fans are NOT going to work, and now that is Gray's concern. Not to mention that he can't see a thing in front of him.

"Calm your shit, alright? I know how to fix this."

"How genius? You can't even see your own hands."

"Stop bitching, Gray. I will do something about the light… Okay…" Natsu was getting bothered by not seeing, but tried to remain in control of this situation. "Do you have your phone on you?" He asked Gray.

The black haired boy grumbled. "Yes. Here you go."

"That… was my nose." Natsu groaned. "You bastard. Why do you always have to aim there?!"

"HOW am I supposed to know?! Why don't you tell me, huh?!"

"Shut up." Natsu hissed.

"Fine."

Natsu flipped the phone and used its small light to guide him to the kitchen.

"So, smart-ass. Where is your house's flash light?"

"I don't remember. Usually, we use candles when this happens."

"Right sure."

Natsu grabbed a package full of candles and matches and hurried back to the small studying area. He lit several candles which happened to be scented. His father thought that scented candles calm down the nerves which could be stressed during a power outage (This shitty old man is still out of the country), but Natsu thought the old man was just being extra romantic about such fluffy, soft sentimentalities.

The boy continued to light up candles and distributing them around the room so that their vision would be kind of clear. It worked great, except for the fact that the room now was extra scented with mushy musk.

"Okay... now, let's get some air."

Natsu opened the back patio of the house and disappeared outside for a few seconds before he comes back, sighing in relief.

"Well, I tried my best. Some fresh air is going to come, so wait for it."

Gray rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. "This is so damn hot."

"Gray… I am sorry. You can go if you want, I will be able to finish this alone, I guess."

"And leave the squirrel alone in the dark? What do you take me for? I am very compassionate with people you know."

"That's a total lie."

"No, it's true."

"What If I told you that no fresh air is gonna come, and that this house will turn up to forty degrees?"

"Fuck this, I am outta here."

Natsu huffed a laugh.

It was still slightly dark and both of their faces were highlighted with a soft warm light of the candles around. "This is bad. I am not in the mood for studying." Natsu said, taking off the red tie from around his neck.

"You tell me. The first thing I thought about when this shit happened, is that I wanted to watch television."

"Seriously? That was the first thing I thought about the first time this had happened." Natsu chuckled, "We must be Soulmates or something."

"Yeah, it's cool to know that there is someone out there who shares your stupidity."

Natsu tried to glare, but his lips were broken into small unconnected laughs, making Gray smirk a bit.

"So… what do we do now?" Natsu mused, his face caged within his own hands which were resting on the small studying table.

"This is an interesting question." Gray remarked, "Do you know that there are several things that people can do during a power outage?"

Natsu tried to look interested, but the groan told Gray otherwise.

"Whether you liked it or not, I will lecture you. It's not like there is anything to do around anyway."

"Go ahead, boss."

"Alright so. First thing, playing cards."

"It gets so damn boring after the first fifty seconds." Natsu huffed. "I tried it with my father."

"Fine. No playing cards." Gray shrugged, "Second thing, reading a book. But I guess we won't do that. What are we? Freaks?"

Natsu nodded.

"Third, eating, but that's so stupid. Fourth, listening to music, and it's rejected. It's enough that we have these damn scented candles around. Fifth, coloring-"

"What are we? Kids?" Natsu was irritated.

"Don't steal the words from my mouth, Natsu."

"Continue."

"Well, after that, there is anything else. Cleaning the house, dancing naked, write a crappy letter for someone you love and other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Heck Natsu was bored.

Gray smirked slightly, getting Natsu's attention then leaned forward and rested his face in the same fashion as Natsu with a wide grin. "Have lots, and lots of sex for example?"

"What?" Natsu looked like he was zapped. "Wait… WHAT?" He retreated to the back, away from the evil source in front of him.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Gray's attitude turned awkwardly innocent, and Natsu's flushed irritated self couldn't take it. "People in a relationship tend to get so much fun during those times."

"Yeah, could we-"

"-They get a good drink-"

"-Not talk-"

"-And after getting drunk-"

"-About this because-"

"-They go to bed and have sex as much as the number of condoms in their drawer."

Natsu's mouth remained hung on the table for some time before the boy feels slightly uncomfortable with the line of the conversation. "Right. Thanks for the knowledge, but why exactly are we talking about it? Oh yes, you know what? We should stop, so STOP."

Gray laughed. "What, you scared?"

"Scared of what? It's just-"

"-That I will ask you to have sex with me?"

"-WHAT?! That's ridiculous-"

"-No it's not. What if I am some sex maniac? What if I attacked you right now? What would you do?"

Natsu's cheeks reddened more, and Ah, yes, it was disgusting. Just thinking that he and… that person…

It was _disgusting_.

"I will beat you to death so stop the bullshit." Natsu replied sternly.

"You can rest at ease. You are not worthy of having sex with me anyway, so I won't try anything, brother."

Natsu raised an irritated twitching eyebrow. "Really? Who do you think you are exactly?"

"Hmm. Dunno. Maybe a good looking chick magnet?"

"Really? I haven't noticed." Natsu mocked.

"Just wait until this weather calms down. Girls love me."

"You are _not _that good looking. Girls love Loke more."

"_Correction._ Girls flock around Loke, simply because Loke gives them a face. I just don't like to chat much-oh wait. You are answering my question THAT late?"

Natsu blinked confused. "Huh?"

"I asked you today in the morning of your opinion about how I look and you didn't want to answer, but now, you have done it."

Natsu thought about it a lot, making the other sigh with a sweat dropping on his forehead. Then he remembered.

_Oh shit._

It's not like Natsu didn't want to answer the question before that. It's just that the question was so bizarre.

"So you think… that I am not _that_ good looking?" Gray voiced out his thought, "But I am a good looking, right?"

"I don't understand why this is so important to you. Do you plan on getting a girlfriend or something?" The pink haired wasn't sure why his question sounded very unsettling inside his stomach.

Gray hummed. "Not exactly. It's just that this summer harvesting season is drawing close, and I see there are some pretty good vibrant crops in the middle of this busy educational life."

Natsu was still confused. "Ok, when you say it like that, you sound like… a perverted old man. But anyway, shouldn't you be asking your _Good vibrant crops_ if you are a good looking rather than asking me?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"What?! Is the power back?"

"I am seeing a spark of intelligence in this squirrel's brain? You need to see a doctor. Soon."

Natsu threw his pencil at Gray's head, not caring if it got through the eyes and caused a permanent disability. "Shut up, ass."

Gray was drowned in laughter as he watched Natsu's irritated expression. "Aww, don't be mad squirrel."

Natsu gathered his notebooks and organized his tools, burying them in his backpack, and stared again in front to see a very vexed Gray. "This is torture."

Natsu kept silent. Both of his hands were on the table rubbing against each other trying to find comfort as his stomach suddenly felt so sick with the candles' dust going through his lungs. His eyes fluttered opened and closed several times before all his body started to show some faint, but serious spasms. His heartbeats were so loud, and his breathing became unstable as the boy was trying to calm himself down by inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"So when exactly does this happen?" Gray huffed.

"Ahm… I don't… don't really know. It… comes and goes. I don't know when or… why."

"Well, if that happened with us, my mom will be bitching at whoever is responsible, that's for sure. Why didn't you guys do anything about it?"

"My father he-"

"I mean really. It happened more than one time, so some action should have been taken."

"Yes, but…" The convulsion arose and some pain was beginning to show on Natsu's features. To tell the truth, he strongly didn't want to talk to or to have any conversation at the time being.

"But? But what?" And Gray was just making it worse.

"Look… I don't know, alright? I don't know. Why… do you have to ask all those questions? I told you I don't know and you just-"

"Natsu…"

"Oh Goddamit."

"Are you alright there?"

"No. Stop t-talking to me."

Gray stood up and went to sit next to the boy who flinched a little when Gray flopped down beside him on the floor. "Hey… What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing is wrong. Just go away." Natsu kept his gaze at the slight shakiness in his hands which were resting on the table, and tried to stop it, but failed. "Damn it."

Gray smacked the pink head angrily. "Sorry for asking, but if you are interested, you look like crap."

Natsu groaned a bit from the pain in his head, but not as much from what was searing through his body. His hands shook with a faster rhythm and he seemed to be not capable of controlling his breathing anymore.

"Man, what's the deal?" Gray took both of the hands in his own, and tried to stop it from shaking too much. "Natsu, look here. Tell me what's wrong."

Natsu remained silent trying desperately to regain his breath. His hands stilled a bit, finding plenty of comfort with the person who was squeezing them. But it wasn't enough.

"Ah…" Natsu shoved his hand back and stood quickly with some urgency in his movements. "Excuse me!" And he ran almost breaking some items on his way to the bathroom where he emptied all of his stomach's content feeling both disgusted and pained.

Gray stood up and followed the other who immediately shoved the bathroom door closed.

"What the hell? Let me in idiot."

"No way! Gray, go home. I am… not going to study today s-so there is no meaning for you to stay."

When Natsu waited and heard no response, he slumped, resting his slightly trembling frame against the closed bathroom door, hoping that the power will be back real soon.

* * *

Natsu's ultimate pain accumulates when he has to wash up from vomiting and it looked like he will need another shirt for school tomorrow. When the power was finally back, he forced his tired self to stand up for the washing, then he dipped his head under the water, trying to get the queasiness away from his system.

He took the towel to dry himself then opened the door to, positively, sleep forever.

"Holy shit!" Natsu cursed as his heart jumped as a result of seeing Gray Fullbuster sitting casually and reading… Physics. And really, Natsu didn't need an extra thing to mess with his heart's condition right now.

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow then lowered the book down on the floor where he was sitting.

"What-What are you still doing here?!"

"Good question. What am I doing here?" Gray stood up (shirtless as usual) and walked forward with some anger showing in his eyes, "Someone was inside puking his guts out and looked like he needed some serious help. That's why I am here."

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, what are we? Friends?" The pink haired boy's way was blocked by Gray when he tried to move anywhere.

"I would like for you to think so." Gray requested, not very happy about Natsu's statement.

Natsu rolled his eyes while still trying to dry his face. "You are not."

"Not?" Gray asked.

"Not a friend."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I am just using you for the rest of the semester in exchange for saving your ass."

"Yeah? I am afraid you are capturing the wrong concept then."

"Gray, go away, I am not going to argue with you now." Because Natsu's eyes were just showing exhaustion and drowsiness.

Gray looked on the verge of shouting, but the boy contained all of that and shoved Natsu to the futon he prepared. "This conversation is not over, Natsu."

Natsu was too tired to answer. Gray sat down continuing to read the physics book like it was a story for kindergarten children. "So, any other quirks that I should know about?"

"Yeah… Transportation disease." Natsu huffed, covering himself not caring if he slept in his school's uniform.

"Magnificent." Gray mocked. "What is this one then?"

"… You are not going to rest until you know, are you?"

"No."

Natsu sighed. "It's just… the darkness. When it's too dark, everything else becomes too amplified. Scents, voices, vision, and… touch. It's normal happening you know… but it's way too much for me. Sometimes, I just can't take it."

"Did you see a doctor about it?" Gray flipped another page in the book.

"Yeah… It's… not a big a deal."

"How does your father not complain about power outages when his son gets seriously sick with it?"

Natsu chuckled. "I guess my father wants me to overcome this. He has weird cruel ways to set things right."

"So fucking true."

"Gray."

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"Are you now?"

"Yes. It's… I don't know… why I said that, but I think you are a good friend, and maybe I am not."

Gray whacked Natsu's head with the book which is to be considered cruel because the physics textbook is the equivalent of ten tons.

"I will be here until you pass out. So you better do that quickly."

Natsu smiled a little then allowed himself to be completely immersed in the softness of the pillow and maybe, probably, and possibly, the warmth of the hand tangled in his hair.

* * *

Natsu doesn't quite remember what happened the other day, and he doesn't really care as there were other stuff to stare and wonder about. Standing in the hallway, all chitty and chatty and a little bit overconfident, is Gray Fullbuster, whilst being surrounded by what seems to be a herd of overexcited females. He is in a better shape. Not looking like he will pass out in any minute and definitely not looking like he needs anyone's help.

Natsu stares from a distance, expecting that Gray's eyes might coincidentally meet his, but nothing happens and the black haired boy doesn't even care outside the bubble of his popularity and charisma, even when Natsu stepped inside the class right under the other's nose. He feels strange, like something has wronged his daily routine, and when he finds Lucy, and the other's, he doesn't hesitate to ask about the matter, but the only answer he has got was from Lucy, and it was fairly vague.

"It's the Gray's revival."

He allows himself to feel the weather around him, and it's good. Too good. Not hot, not tough and there is this annoying thread of cold breeze. Then he remembers how he never paid attention to the weather cast this morning.

Hokkaido, Fiore city, the heat wave has officially calmed down.

He looks again to where his classmate is standing and a sudden realization hit him. No more punching without 'control', no more witty comments about his foolishness, no more following Natsu around and what is left?

A shaky breath escapes from Natsu's throat, while he is trying to sit down properly when the teacher entered the class, talking words that Natsu couldn't understand because his mind has too much to handle. Natsu is too focused on something that is not considered a problem, while his hair flies randomly because of the wide open window next to him. Even if it's cold, and his skin struggles to gain some heat, the panicked look in his eyes doesn't disappear.

He doesn't even notice how a tiny filament of his silky pink hair is between the fingers of his classmate behind him, the boy who has a satisfied glint of mischief in his eyes as he continues to feel the silky texture within his thumbs.

* * *

Natsu thinks that what he needs is a short break. However, when he sits down in his home in front of the show that has been running on for about an hour without any slight importance to him, talking a lot about transferring diseases from animals (especially chickens), he thinks that weekends suck. There is nothing to do except for watching the worst reality TV show ever created by human kind, and if he is lucky, he will go out to smell the fresh air if Lucy or Erza dragged him. Or any of his friends for that matter.

He didn't need to be dragged to go out, it's just that he wasn't in the mood, yes right.

Fuck, he is so stuck.

Natsu huffs and goes to prepare himself a lunch. Heck, there is nothing to lose anyway. Boredom will eventually creep up if he ever tried another show, and cartoons didn't start until the early evening, and he is starting to feel a little bit like a freak now that he thinks about it.

After some time of wrestling with the beef to be seasoned without resulting any damage in Natsu's own sanity system, and the yellow curry rice, the salad, and the apparently guilty excuse of vegetables, Natsu cooks the beef and takes a moment to think of what exactly he is doing. Cooking lunch for himself? Oh damn, he must be dying.

He's sitting again in front of the TV, but this time, his mind is blank and all what he's thinking about is how his food tastes. A little bit decent. A little bit burnt on the edges, but it doesn't matter.

Just when he imagined that he will have a pleasant beauty bath afterwards and go nap for the rest of his life, he hears the doorbell, something that crumbled all of his plans in just one moment. Whoever it is, Natsu already hates them.

The boy struggles to get to the door due to how unorganized his house is getting. Some laundry thrown to the sides (but nothing embarrassing enough), textbooks, notebooks, CDs for games, bottles of water, cans of drinks, and everything just muddles in his way to the door. He trips and fall over a step, holding on to some flower pendant that is used initially for decoration (by his father) and he ended up on the floor, with the flower pendant above his head. Grumbling and kicking, Natsu's temper rose with how the person outside seemed persistent with the bell.

"COMING." Natsu tries to fix some of the objects that he stepped on, but hurries to open the door, panting for breath, like he has been running for a while. "What?"

"Didn't your parents tell you how to see through the hole before opening the door to any stranger?"

Natsu is slightly in shock and tries to get over it, but can't when he is breathing so hard. "…"

"Someone might attack you because you look so cute today."

Natsu growled. "What the hell are you doing here?! And how dare you call me that?!"

"Seriously Natsu, I didn't know you were into decorating yourself with flowers."

Natsu gives a dumb look then looks up to find his hair tangled with the flower pendant of his corridor. "Damn it. It's all your fault."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"I am glad then."

"Shut up Gray. What are you doing here?"

The black haired boy chuckles and gets a napkin out of his pockets. "Greetings Natsu-san, I am here to offer you a chance to accompany me somewhere that is outside your home among the normal people." And he wipes away the rice and sauce smear under Natsu's lips. "Because you look desperate enough."

Natsu shoves him away and tries to untangle the flowers from his head, hearing the laughs of the other with the 'snap' on the phone.

"Did you just…?" Natsu's jaw drops down.

"Yeah, perfect position, perfect opportunity. Do expect a full scandal by tomorrow."

"I hate you… GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"

"No way."

"Fine! I am not going anywhere with a jackass like you, now beat it!"

Gray focuses on saving his image somewhere and sighs afterwards. "Listen here dumbass, it's not my problem that Erza wants me to be with your shitty company today. I mean, my holiday is supposed to be sacred away from your whining and pathetic brain."

Natsu stopped fighting with the pendant for a minute, thinking about Gray's words. A little bit taken by the fact that Erza was the one who told Gray to come, and not actually, Gray coming all by himself.

"Oh great, your brain has just gone down completely."

Natsu glares, but gets more annoyed with the thing in his hair. "I swear to god-"

"Hey moron. You are going to make yourself bald. Let me handle this—stop moving, just stop." With a little bit of fixing, Gray was able to take off the attached object from Natsu's hair, safely.

"Are you coming or not?" Gray pressed.

"I am having my lunch, now that's sacred, alright? And where are you going anyway?"

"Oh nothing special, I bought pretty awesome shoes recently, but um, they were slightly uncomfortable so I am thinking of getting a better size."

"You want me to go out with you to visit a shoe shop?"

"A pretty. Awesome. Shoe shop."

Natsu slaps his forehead and lets his hands fall down on his whole face before twisting his it in anger. "You can forget it. If you don't mind, I am hungry, and I need my lunch."

"Ok, well, have your lunch then we can go."

Natsu huffs and leaves Gray at the door going inside. "I am not going."

"Why not?" Gray takes liberty to enter behind the pink haired boy.

"No reason." Natsu sits down on the floor and continues eating.

"That's called vague."

"Look, I am done shopping. Last time Lucy told me to go out shopping with her, I had to nurse my back and arms for weeks and I am not ready for that yet."

Gray sat down with an empty expression tainted with mockery. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not Lucy. We are men. And men do not shop like women. That's a concept you must fully grasp, you know? I am just gonna get there, ask for a bigger size, then get out, have a drink or something, then back home. Pretty simple, and no further complications."

Natsu chewed his food, wondering why how this person operates. Gray Fullbuster haven't given him a second glance in school that day and now he is acting up like they are actually close, when in reality, they weren't and if Natsu wants to prove that, he will have to hold it together and shove it in the other's face straight and clear. He will not be tossed and played around like that, and this is not going to stand. He is Natsu Dragneel, the person who possesses pride. No one can manipulate him whatsoever.

"Ok fine. I know that you don't see a benefit in doing this, but if you graced me with your worthless company, I will buy you… screw it, whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"You are limited within 9,000 Yens. No more, no less."

"Alright! Just give me a second to dress up."

"Take your time." Gray played with his phone and sighed, wondering if Natsu is just a kid trapped inside a huge body.

_Fun, Fun, Fun._

* * *

**The Diary of an anonymous neighbor:**

Dear diary. I am writing this because of frustration. At last Wednesday 18:06 PM, I first saw two high schoolers who obviously have no respect. A black haired boy, with a very healthy body is waltzing in and out of the house shirtless, occasionally five times a day, while a pink haired boy just allows the other to touch him in ways which are inappropriate.

Am I hallucinating? Anyone, please tell me.

What does it mean to have candles lighting up a room in the most ugly old fashioned romantic way, and then leaving a house late at night, going out shirtless and exhausted.

_These homosexuals._

No actually. It's not about homosexuals, this is about a disturbance in sight. If they are a couple, they must pay respect for their neighbors more.

I hope I will witness no more of these shockingly irresponsible acts.

**… Chapter Ends…**

**Author Note:**

_Pretty sorry because this got so late, I know. I will accept any punishment you throw at me. I deserve it, nonetheless I hope you did enjoy reading this chapter. And hopefully I will see you soon as I have been in a temporarily vacation after the end of Magnolia's Shounen Ai... Why god oh why? _

_Dunno. Ok guys, see you soon?_

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**To my dear reviewers:**

**gomogomo777 **

_"Looks like Grey... *puts on sunglasses* is in heat…"_

Haha, Looks like it? but then again, people will pay millions to see that. Glad you are still following this with me and sorry, I took so much time, but by all means, just enjoy.

**Guest **

_"More…"_

Ok? Thanks for the review, and there is your more! Enjoy.

**Akii Knight **

_"Yes! This is just what the doctor ordered, Gray, Natsu, and High school, I can't get enough. Keep it up…"_

Thanks. It's so nice seeing the famous Akii Knight-sama following this with me. High school? Yepppp. Not the most brilliant in the world, but it's somethin' hehe. Enjoy?

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire **  
_"Gray is weird, totally around hot weather. but I kinda like it. I feel like I wanted to get ..uhmm...violated by him? LOL…_

… sorry for not reviewing 'Magnolia's Shounen Ai' for the past couple of months and for not updating "Ice Roses"!"

Johan-san. You are officially dead. Where have you been man? It's been ages since your last update. I am here burning all over and you are telling me CHRISTAMS?! What if I commited suicide before then and never got the chance to read your update?! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE FASTER OR ELSE.

Ahem, no to the sweet part. Oh thanks for the lovely review. I am glad you like it. If you need to be violated by Gray, then just say the word. I will be right here.

**Theanimekitty89 **

_"Oh, God, can't wait for your next update! :D This us such a hilarilus story x3 It made me squeal so badly that I'm craving for more of your amazing work! Keep doing what your doing xD"_

Haha ok. Another sweet reviewer. Aww, my smile is now very wide, thanks. And really, thanks for the follow and favorite, I am looking forward to your opinion as well as all of the other readers, and… you squealed? Yaay, a plus for me. So girl, enjoy it?

**Crystalangel554**

_"Tsk! I never get tired of your stories! XD You always have an awesome plot and even awesomer writing skills! Gray is such a pervert but that's what makes it funny…"_

Ahhh… Crys-San, too much praise… not good… for me… at all. I will just get my nose up and no one will be able to talk to me! Hehe.

Aww thanks. You are an awesome reviewer too. My precious! *Hugs!*

Everyone likes a perverted Gray, am I wrong? Thought of extending my measures and see if I could add something new to his personality in this story, but well, it's up to you guys to find it out. Anyways, have fun, and I will see you next time.

**Guest **

_"I'm back in business baby! Btw you and your stories are my daily dose of fan fiction. I'm totally loving this and I can't wait to know what happens when gray wakes up and natsu is all like well you know…" _

Haha, noooo. Elex-san can't sign in too? *Sniffles…*

Aww, am glad you enjoy the reading and stuff, it warms up my heart. Well, I am sorry for delivering late, but I just hope it was worth the wait. Hmm, About the wake up thing… I am so out of it, I don't think I will ever write a surprise wake up mushy thing ever again… it just demands a lot of cuteness that I won't like integrating here in this particular one…

Buuut, just enjoy it? and thanks for the review.

**Guest**

_"I love your stories so much! I always look forward to reading and re-reading them when I get home from school. (I don't know why I love them so much but I just do) and this story is really good just like all of your other ones! Please update soon :):)"_

Uwaaah *Flies on the clouds…*

Thanks! Oh my god, that's so sweet of you. It's like having a dedicated fan! I am really happy right now. Thanks for sharing your lovely feelings with me. I hope that I always stay this way and that you like this story more and more! Love you?

Hehe, enjoy.

**sakura240 **

_"Kura: Hahaha! Poor Natsu, having to deal with, as he said, a pervert who seems to like him! And his smell :D_

Berry: So cute...does Gray like him? Or is it just that he likes bothering Natsu and likes his smell?"

Oh my, Thanks! Oh oh, I would love to answer your questions, believe me, I would. Like I am practically burning to scream the answer, but where is the fun in that? You will have to figure it out as these long-assed chapters are posted. But I think I dropped enough hints? I am usually very responsive to questions, but this one makes me want to tease my readers more… evil… evil author, hehe.

Enjoy?

**Guest **

_"Natsu...what is wrong with you?! o_0 Although I think Gray...don't strip ;like you do in Ft! You'll get your ass kicked! ;P I'm more opposite of you Gray, I can manage the heat easily! ;) Feel sorry for you Natsu...I think you're hallucinating or something... xD"_

Hahaha, thanks! I see you have been reading the story thoroughly huh? Some of the characters piss me off yes, but oh well. Gray will strip even if he's not in FT. That moron.

Don't feel sorry for Natsu. I like torturing him HA. Aww, thanks for the review and well, see you in another chapter.

**extremebookworm**  
_"… awesome job! I can't believe how many stories you're doing at once O.O WHY ARE THEY ALL SO CUTE OMIGAWD 3 keep it uppppp :D…"_

Aww thanks. My stories are not all great! Your eyes are just Great, and I am sooo thankful. If I can still entertain you for the next twenty years, I will be happy… that if… I stayed in this fandom for the coming twenty years. Do you think I will?

*Shrugs!*

Hehe, enjoy.

**Angel von Ecstasxy **  
_"I love the progress of the story! Natsu is soooo in to Gray and Gray is…well Gray! XD I love that Gray flirts with Natsu (and is addicted to his Peach smell! .)! I think my favorite line was "I can't just have you getting hit by a truck, who else is going to teach me the rest of the semester?" :P  
Love Love LOVE IT. Can't wait for more!"_

YOU AGAIN? Hehe, just for the review. I am glad you liked some parts of it, and let's just see if this chapter is any better? If it is, then yaay for you. And yeah… You know how Gray gets. He is practically a walking pervertness. I think.

But that's what I love about him. Sooo, Enjoy.

**Guest**

_"Hi,I'm another guest reviewer who loves your stories (I've read them all) and I absolutely love this one also. I usually don't like AU stories but I this one is exceptional,keep up the good work cos I'll soon sign up and follow your stories."_

Ok… I would like to say "I FOUND YOU!" But I am just not sure because you don't put a name for yourself when you review. There certainly has been a guest reviewer who has read almost all of my stories, and I am just amazed. So if it's you then really, I can't believe it. Because normally people like a story or two for the author, but you are just amazing, you read them all! I am so thankful. If you ever signed up, let me know. I would love to talk to you.

For now, enjoy.

**Kayxs **  
_"…Another story for me to become obsessed with, we'll there goes my sleep TT (who needs that anyways lol)"_

That what happens when you follow a crazy author like me. First no sleep, then addiction then the need to be hospitalized. Am I a freak or what? Just what do I do for people these days?! Gomenasai T^T

Aww well, I am glad you like it. And so sorry for not making you sleep, but it's such a guilty pleasure.

**theabridgedkuriboh **

_"Orange and lemon...SQUIRREL. Fence scene (reminds me of Free!) and perverted GRAY-SAMA…"_

UGH!believe me, if I were responsible for Free! I would've taken out all the Haruka/Rin scenes… It's unbelievable! Can't all people just get that Haruka is meant to be only for Makoto? Great Lord. ESPECIALLY THE FENCE SCENE! I WILL-

Alright, no need to get my anger on you… I am just frustrated that's all. *Hugs Makoto!*

Hehe, ok, back to Fairy Tail. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this one as well.

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"… Damn, that was scary XD and... just... what did i read? XD i have this feeling that was"bad stuff" was actually licking the spilled ice cream an not Natsu's neck XD…"_

Hehe, always laughing when you decide to land your funny review. This author is just laughing like an idiot, so don't make me appear like an idiot. *Laughs!*

Hehe, thanks for the review. And yeah Gray is just into Ice-creams now. And we'll see about Natsu later. Do enjoy this my beautiful reviewer, and I will be seeing you next chapter soon.


End file.
